Piercing the pain within
by painlesslie
Summary: pwease wread!
1. Chapter 1

Piercing the pain within...

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

She looked around her surrounding's only seeing year elevens and year tens playing English football (Americans call it soccer) then looked at the 'Spooky' tree and walked straight towards it, forgetting about her reality. As soon as Steph got to her checkpoint, she got out her drawing pencil, eraser and sketch pad to draw anime. When she was in the middle of drawing, the 5 minute bell rang so she put away her stuff scruffily and ran as fast as she could. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late for Science!" As soon as Steph got in line to get in Science, the 2nd period bell went. "Sweet, on time!" she thought to herself.

The hour and 15 minutes went fast and 8X rushed to their next lesson, which was I.C.T. In Steph's mind she thought, "Today's going awfully quick which is good because it's lunchtime afterwards! Yay for me!" (Steph loves lunch, in fact, she loves eating so much that she's constantly eating at home!) When the lesson was over, she went straight to the spooky tree and got out her drawing equipment. When she thought it was peaceful, she heard her friends laughing and chatting coming towards her. She said to herself sarcastically, "great...company..." She put away her stuff and walked over to them.

They just looked at her and walked away. "Was it something I said?" her ears folded downwards and walking back to her main spot with tears streaming down her muzzle. She looked up into the sky and she sobbed, "why am I always so alone?! Why must I be left out to sort out everyone's problems and get no appreciation?! Maybe I don't deserve to live..."she ate her lunch and sadly plodded to form sluggishly with thoughts of revenge, rage, sadness and suicide swirling around her head. "Maybe I should be a loner after all..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: behind khaki eyes

When the form bell rang, Steph opened the door, stomped to her chair and sat down. She took out her drawing pad and started drawing when suddenly Jess-Jazz come over and sat next to her. Steph look up then went back to drawing. "Hi Steph! Steph? Steeeeeph? Earth to Steph? Hellooooooo? Fine..." J-J whacked Steph around the head to grab her attention but still silent. Suddenly Steph turned her head around with a dagger in her left hand and a psychotic smile on her face. She gently put it on the palm of her right hand and slashed her palm. She watched it flow like the River Nile down her arm and trickling onto the floor. Jess-Jazz screamed in horror as everyone wondered what was going on. She rushed to the medical office for string bandages and ran straight back. As soon as she got back, Steph was ready to slit her wrist but J-J smacked the dagger out of her hand, grabbed her right palm and tied the string bandage around it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" shouted Jess-Jazz.

"... I don't see why not... you ignored me yesterday, you've been an annoying little brat who likes punching and smacking me AND you're a little termite so why don't you leave me alone..."

Everyone looked at Steph, then J-J, then back at Steph. A black wolf called Lincoln said to a black rat called Jordan, "I think that the emo went loco..." Steph heard those words and shouted, "Well at least I think twice before I act! And don't say I don't because I'm thinking right now!" the bell rang and they all rushed to D.T. Steph wanted to enjoy D.T. but she couldn't be near anyone who was her enemy. She sat on her own and everyone was giving her nasty looks with hatred filled eyes. The looks that were given towards Steph made her snap, causing her to get out her dagger out stabbed in the table causing a loud bang. "I HOPE YOU ALL DIE AND ROT IN A SACK FOR ALL I CARE YOU PITIFUL COCKROACHES!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First glimpse

When it was time to go home, everyone rushed out the door, petrified of what Steph might do next to them. A black hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow the hedgehog except only having one quill and markings being dark blue heard about the news and walked over to Steph with a friendly smile on his face. "Feisty aren't you?" "Huh? Who are you?" "Why, I'm Midnight and you must be Steph, right aren't I?" Steph nodded and said coldly, "look, if you're here to mock me, I'm not interested..." "Actually, I'm here to make a kinship with you."

Steph stood dead in her tracks. Someone asking to be her friend? After her harshly said words towards Midnight? She looked at him and nodded a little and gave off a little smile towards him. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?" said Midnight softly. "...okay...bye..."he ran off waving to her so she saluted him a goodbye. The weekend passed quickly and it was soon Monday. When Steph got to school, Midnight ran straight over to her with a cocky smile. The bell for registry went and they went to the same room because Midnight was moved to Old borough Manor for reasons he did not know himself. The head teacher said he could choose which form he wanted to be in so he chose an artsy form.

They walked into the room and sat down at the back of the room they looked at their planners and saw that they both had the same lesson; English. They groaned at the same time, looked at each other and started laughing. Steph looked at Midnight and saw a bit of blush on his cheeks which made her smile even more. When the bell rang, they walked to English talking about their hobbies, mainly about graphics designing. While they were walking, someone barged Midnight out of the way, causing him to collide into Steph and fall on top of her. When Midnight saw how close he was to Steph's face, he looked into her khaki eyes and blushed bright scarlet. "Um Midnight...you can get off me you know?" He came back to reality and zoomed off of her instantly. "Sorry about that. I looked into your eyes and saw sadness..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: FOOD!

When it was time for English, they had to write a poem about something dear to them the most, so Steph wrote about Midnight and vice-versa. When English was over, Morder-Sun came over to them with devious smile and started singing, "Steph and Midnight sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Midnight went redder then a radish and Steph said harshly, "Shut up or you'll be kissing my foot, you pervert..." "I am not a pervert!" "Well why do you make stupid excuses up, hm?" suddenly a punch landed in Morder-Sun's face which sent him flying into a wall, making him almost unconscious. "That's what you get for being a pervert..." Growled Midnight with fur prickling up. The calm, friendly Midnight that Steph was friends with had turned into a ferocious, savage beast. Midnight collapsed on the floor asleep so Steph ran to him to see if he was alright by checking his pulse then the heart. As soon as he woke up, noticing that Steph was on his chest listening for a heart beat, he said joyfully, "You know I have no heart beat..." Steph shot up immediately realising what a fool she had made of herself and blushed of embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I was checking for a heart beat." They looked into each other's eyes then started laughing.

They went in the line for the canteen to get food so they both got a drink and toast. Steph went to eat her toast and Midnight followed her. When they got to a table, Steph dropped her drink so she went to pick it up, but before she could, Midnight beat her to it and gave it to her and helped her up. Then Midnight said softly and well mannered, "A gentle hog always help his friends out." "Thanks..." the bell went for next lesson and they both had French. They scoffed their toast down and ran to up the stairs and into French. Time went so fast that it was the end of the day already. Steph and Midnight did their secret hand shake and went home, ready for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: odd with thoughts

When Steph got to school, she saw Midnight he came over to her with a crouches and a black eye. "Hi Steph..." "Midnight, what happened?" A tear trickled down his muzzle then burst into tears. "What is it, Midnight?" "Dad got drunk, went home and beat the life out of us, causing my mum and my little brother to go in a coma and for me to look like this..." "How bad?" "Two broken ribs, fractured tail, and a numb leg. I'll be like this for two weeks because I heal quickly and the doc says I've got to stay at someone's house for that period of time." "I'll ask my mum if you can stay around ours." The bell went so they went to form talking about art and music, saying what instrument they could play. They went into the room with stares of worry and the form tutor told them to take P.E. off which they both made them smile widely.

They both got a chair because all of year 8 was playing football outside so they sat under a tree with shade. "I guess we can both draw, I've got my bag with me, Midnight." "Yeah, we should..." so they drew happy tree friends and anime to see who the better artist was. Then they had thumb wars. The bell rung for break so Midnight walked with Steph, looking at the environment not saying a word to each other. 'Steph's a nice person and a gifted young hedgehog with smarts. She sure is cute— wait, what no! I can't have feelings for her; she's only gotten over everyone hating her! Got to fight this!' when they got to the canteen, Steph saw Midnight had something on his mind so she politely asked, "is something the matter?" "Huh? Oh, nothing at all." "Well you seem dazed." They heard the 2nd lesson bell go off and rushed to English.

Soon the day was over and they went over to Steph's mum and asked if Midnight could stay for a while, and the answer was yes but he had to sleep in Steph's room. Midnight flushed at those words and was told that they walked home so he smiled, saying that it's good company being with Steph. She wondered why he was giving her so many compliments. She asked if he wanted to play sonic riders with her. "Okay!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: curious

When they got in the house, Steph helped Midnight upstairs so they could play sonic riders. "Um...where's the bathroom?" "Right there." "Oh...uh, thanks..." when Steph went into her room, she got changed into black combats and a black long sleeved top. As soon as Midnight as came into Steph's room, he saw what Steph was wearing and accidently blurted out, "you look hot!" "I know, that's why I'm wearing a thin top, yes thin so you can kind of see my bra, sorry!" "N-n-no problem..." While they were playing sonic riders, he asked her, "Steph?" "Yeah?" "Well you know that I'm living with you guys..." "Yes?" "Can we eat up here?" "I guess..." and they continued playing.

"Squirt, get your butt down here now for dinner!" "Um... can you bring it up, please?" "Why should I?!" "We have a guest..." "Maybe we should go downstairs, Steph..." "Who's up there?!" "Midnight, let's go down stairs so you can meet my sister, Misery..." "Okay..." "I help you get downstairs" "thanks, Steph!" when they got to the stair case, Misery looked at Midnight and felt sorry for him from seeing him in crutches. When Midnight put a crutch on a stair, he slipped but Midnight's left arm was grabbed by Steph who was holding on for his dear life. "Misery, help!" She ran up the stairs and grabbed Midnight and brought him to the living room while Steph carried his crutches.

"Why did you guys help me?" "Because my family and I stick together!" Midnight looked up at her and started crying. Steph pulled him into a comforting hug. He froze when he got a hug then hugged back; still crying. 5 minutes later, Midnight had fallen silent on Steph's shoulder. She put him on the chair, got a blanket and let Midnight rest with red rimmed eyes, "Sleep well, man..." Steph said softly. Steph heard a soft purr from Midnight and sleepily said, "Where'd...you... go...Steph" and let out a whimper. Steph looked at him and let out a chuckle and went upstairs to play Harvest Moon: A wonderful life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Locked away inside

Midnight woke up to a welcoming smell in the kitchen and shot up to see what was cooking. He took his crutches and walked into the room and saw roast potatoes and miniature sausage rolls in the oven by Bloody Mary in the kitchen. "Hi Midnight, how are you?" "Fine, thanks... I'm kind of thirsty..." "Hold on...STEPH?! Get down here now!" "OKAY!" She raced down the stairs to say what the trouble was. "You need something, mum?" "Can you pour Midnight a drink?" "Don't see why not?" She opened the cupboard and got out lemon juice and poured it into the cup, then turned the tap to let water splash in. She turned off the tap and gave the cup to Midnight.

"Here, man..." "Thanks, Steph!" he glugged it down instantly and smiled happily and gave Steph a friendly hug. Steph wondered why he hugged her, but decided to hug back, confused. "Anyways mum, as I'm down here, what's for dinner." A sweat drop came out of their heads and looked at each other. "Is she always like this?" "Yes, unfortunately..." Steph looked at them and started laughing. "I think we're having taters and mini sausage rolls, right?" "Yes, Steph..."

When dinner was ready, everyone sat in the living room and ate their dinner. After 30 minutes had past, everyone had eaten their dinner went back to what they were doing. As Midnight had nothing to do, he followed Steph upstairs to see what harvest moon looked like. When he got upstairs, he heard soft humming of the song, 'touchdown turnaround' by hellogoodbye, whilst playing harvest moon and on the laptop at the same time. He knocked on the door and called Steph's name. "Steph? Can I come in, please?" "AAAAAAAAAH! Oh, it's you Midnight; please don't scare me like that and yea sure..." "Sorry and thanks." Midnight looks at her then looks away, blushing madly. Steph looks at him, confused, and then continued with her game.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: friendship forever blooming

When two weeks had past, Steph got more and more bewildered of Midnight's behaviour to her, and it was raining. Steph looked up towards the dark grey clouds, with rain trickling down her blonde fur to her muzzle and hair dropping down her face. When Midnight saw Steph, he zoomed over to her (because he's fully healed). Steph looked at him; then looked at the sky. When he got to her, the bell rang for form, which Midnight smiled about. When they sat at their table, Midnight took out a beautifully wrapped present and a black enveloped card out of his rucksack. "This is a thank-you present for letting me stay over your house while I was still recovering..." Steph smiled wildly at him, and opened the present carefully, revealing a little trinket box with a beautifully detailed flower pattern. She opened it, to find a bracelet with a gracefully carved crescent moon dangling from it. Steph looked at it, mesmerized by glistening feature but was snapped back to reality by the clicking of fingers in her face. "Earth to Steph? Are you there?" "Huh, oh yeah, need something?" "You gonna open your card or do I have to do it for you, hm?" "No, I'll do it..." Steph opened the envelope and opened the card with words printed inside,

'Steph, I want to thank you by letting me recover at your place, so I want you to have my hand crafted work made by me, so next time you get injured, you can stay round my house, love from Midnight' When Steph read this, she knew how much of a friend she was to Midnight; a true friend. When the bell rang, they stood up and walked to English, smiling. "Thanks Midnight..." "No problem, that's what friends do..."

When they got to English, Morder-Sun looked at them with an apologetic face. Midnight's fur shot up instantly, ready to pounce with rage but Steph stopped him from doing so. "Let's see what he's gotta say before we start more violence, Midnight... You know what happened last time..." Midnight turned his head away with anger and disgust. "You know about before guys, well I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier, I didn't know you guys were just friends, can we just put this in the past?" Midnight looked at him and started beaming as did Steph. Midnight and Steph both said, "Apology accepted and we're sorry for being jerks too!" They looked at one another and started laughing whilst walking to English.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: more to come

When English had started, they sat at the table next to the window as a three. Everyone looked at them curiously as they chatted to each other and laughed one another's jokes. When English was over, Jess-Jazz, Mi-Chan and Darkness walked over to them and asked for friendship, which the trio gladly accepted, so they were their own little group.

When it was time for lunch, Midnight looked at his friends, then Steph and started walking away from them. Steph followed him which made him walk faster. Steph started running as fast as she could but Midnight could run faster. Before he was about to run, Steph grabbed his left arm without Midnight realizing. When Midnight had stopped running he noticed Steph clung on to his arm, flinching.

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in an enchanted forest which looked like something from a fairy tale. Steph had let go of Midnight with surprise and joy. Midnight looked at her blankly; still bewildered. Suddenly, Midnight collapsed on the ground; not moving, black clouds forming in the sky and black smoke rising from underneath Midnight. A blinding light forms around him and the sound of thunder rumbles, and he wakes up from being unconscious.

Midnight looked different though; he was standing on all fours, he had claws, wore no gloves or shoes, a longer fluffier tail, black tattered wings, fox-like ears and red eyes with jet black fur. He was a were-hedgehog. He looked at Steph and Growled harshly, "Steph, get out of here now before I do something I really don't want to do, never come near me again, or I will hurt you from the inside out, ya hear?!" Steph was stunned to hear those words so she collapsed down crying. How could her best friend do that to her. Her heart had just been shattered into a million pieces by her best friend, Midnight; this caused her to faint. He pulled her on his back and ran on all four's towards the darker part of the forest only leaving paw prints and a trail of dust.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: locked away inside

When Steph woke up, she rubbed her eyes and saw Midnight sleeping next to her, under a giant leaf. She had remembered their argument they had. Steph instantly zoomed away from him, still hurt from his last words to her. She felt cold when she saw the campfire so she walked over to it, noticing her hand had popped. She pulled her hands away instantly; making her hand regenerate, scared from what was happening to her body.

Midnight woke up suddenly with an evil smirk upon his face, walked up to Steph, and whispered softly in her ear, "I see you've only figured out your bubbly senses..." "What have you done to me?" "I've simply given you another thank-you gift..." "What do you mean?" "I have given you the power of Bubble. Your genes will go frenzy so that means if you go near anything sharp for the next week or so, you will pop, but you will stop popping after that period of time, meaning you will be able to stay in sharp places without popping. So you've got to stay here so you can get used to objects."

Steph looked at him gracefully, "Thanks, man..." And gave him a big hug, causing him to blush and wag his tail. A blinding light had formed over Midnight and Steph; turning him back to normal and for Steph to control her bubble powers completely. "I wonder...Steph put your hand over that thorn bush!" "b-b-but-" "just do it!" alright, here...we...GO!!!" Steph put her hand over it; then the bush had been turned into bubbles, floating away in the distance.

They jumped and cheered for joy, they looked at each other and high fived each other; happy for Steph's success. When they had stopped cheering, Midnight looked at her; then blushed a rosy red. Steph saw Midnight was going to ask her a question, "Shoot away..." "Huh, oh a question, yeah... well we know we've been friends for a long time well-" suddenly the bell rang for second lesson, Midnight was saved by the bell, Steph; confused, Midnight; happy about the bell, for now...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: morning glory

"You want a piggy back to French, Steph?" "Please!" "Okay, but hold on tight!" And with that, they took off. As soon as they got to French, Midnight had almost passed out, but Steph grabbed him, carried him in the classroom and explained to miss that they were at the top of the field, he gave her a piggy back and is tired from doing allot of running. Miss told them to go to the medical room to see if they were alright, so Steph carried him downstairs to the medical room. The Nurse said he was okay but worried about Steph's weight was as light as a bubble but she said she was okay.

When Steph got upstairs carrying Midnight, she heard a groan from him and said cheerfully, "Rise and shine, Morning Glory!" "Ugh, my head... Steph? Are you carrying me? Can I get down now?" "Sure thing, buddeh!" and she put him down on the ground, because he wanted to get back to walking. By the time they got back to french, a quarter of the lesson had past; Midnight started doing weird things like dancing on tables and singing songs that randomly came into his head. Then he suddenly jumped out of the window, landing on all fours and ran to the end of field. Some kids laughed and jeered while others stared in surprise. Steph looked everyone and then jumped out as well.

Morder-Sun, Jess-Jazz, Mi-Chan and Darkness ran to the broken window and Morder-Sun shouted to Steph, "Yo Steph, where you going off to?" "I'm gonna follow Midnight; to see where he's scarpering off to! See ya at next lesson!" and with that, she ran as fast as she could to see where Midnight had gone by following his footsteps. When the footsteps had stopped, Steph saw she was in the same forest where she had gained her powers. Her ears perked up from hearing shouting in the deeper part of the forest so she ran towards it, finding Midnight and a mysterious white hedgehog fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: long john Silver

Midnight jumped into the air to do a spin kick but the other hedgehog dodged, gabbed his leg, swung him around and smashed him into the ground like a sledgehammer. Struggling to stand up, Midnight back was pushed into the ground by a foot of the mysterious hedgehog. A staff appeared in his hand with a blood smeared blade on the top and shouted at the top of his voice with pure hatred, "Time to die, foul demon of hell!" before he could lift up his staff, a punch landed in his face causing his staff and him to fly in the air.

Steph said venomously, "Don't you dare lay a hand on him..." "I've got to; it's my job so butt out of it..." "I've had enough of you... BUBBLE PUNCH!!!" Before the hedgehog could think, another punch landed in his face, causing his right cheek to burn like acid on skin. "Who are you and what are you trying to do with my friend?!" "The name's Silver and your so called friend is a ware hedgehog so that makes him one of my targets..."

"Well listen to what I have to say... Anyone who tries to hurt my friends, they'll get a kick in the privates, ya here?!" "A girl with an attitude and bubble powers... That would make a good ally and a cool girlfriend... hm, gotta see where this is gonna lead to..." "Are you gonna be talking to yourself all day or are you gonna help me out here?" "Oh, okay..." Silver put Midnight on his back, ran into a darker part and put him on a big, smooth, slanted rock and smirked.

Once Steph caught up with Silver, she gasped for air and panted from running half a mile. "Tired, are we, Steph?" "Haven't you noticed...?" Silver walked over to Steph slowly and deviously smiled, causing her to be confused. When he was in front of her, Silver placed his left, gloved hand on Steph's left cheek of her white muzzle, and was about to kiss her. When Midnight woke up he saw Silver an inch away from Steph's face so he ran up to Silver and punched him in the face making him fly. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her again..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: friend or foe?

Steph's eyes had opened wide from having a slow reaction of almost being kissed. Her ears had perked up from hearing the bell. "Midnight, we have to go..." "Right!" And with that, they were off; leaving Silver behind. 'Some day, she will be mine...' Silver thought.

When it was time for art, Steph and Midnight got there on time and panted for breath; running as fast as they could from the top of the field. When the second warning bell ad rung, they saw 8X walking to the art block and both thought, 'thank god, we're on time...' They saw the rest of their group; running towards them with looks of worry.

"Where have you two been?!" Morder-Sun shouted, with rage in his face and tone of voice. "We took care of some business..." "Tell us what happened, you two!" "No... We don't want to talk about it..." "Fine then, if you don't want to, then you don't have to..."

When art had finished, the gang walked to the spooky tree; unknown of what would happen next. Suddenly, out of nowhere; Silver jumped in front of them and chuckled demonically. Steph shouted frustrated, "oh no, you again?!" "Steph you've got's some 'splaining to do..." Morder-Sun said, sadistically. "Yes, Steph; you have..."

"Who are you and what do you want?" "The names Silver and you'll be seeing me tomorrow; ta, ta for now... Heh, heh, heh..." and he disappeared, without a trace. "Hm... Midnight?" "Yes, Steph?" "We should tell them..." "If we must, but there's no turning back, you know that; don't you...?" She simply nodded for a reply.

Once they told their friends the Story, the gang blinked twice and Mi-Chan's eye twitched. "Now the question is; should Silver be a friend or foe so we can keep an eye on him; to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid..." "We need to think about this so we'll catch ya later..."

So everyone went their own ways, not noticing that Silver was listening on the roof. He smiled to his self, "this is going better then expected... gotta keep an eye on them and start 'operation Scythe'..."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Operation Scythe

When they got to the spooky tree, Jess-Jazz, Mi-Chan and Darkness said they had to go to the canteen for their lunch; leaving Steph, Midnight and Morder-Sun behind. Steph scanned the field and saw something shiny at the far end. "Hey Morder-Sun, d'you know that thing is?" "No, I don't, let's check it out!" Midnight saw them running to the shiny object and asked, "Where ya going guys?" and ran after them.

When he got there, saw Steph going to pick up a blue scythe with blood stains and blue water lilies. His face whitened with shock, and pushed Steph out of the way, causing them to slide on the ground and Morder-Sun laughed at them; then picked up the Scythe. He screamed in agony and pain when floating in the air and glowing a blue aurora; then collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.

Steph saw what happened to him so she tried to run towards him, but couldn't from Midnight holding onto her arm. "Steph, don't go near him; he's one of the 7 spirits now..." "But he's my friend, I've got to!" "No, I can't let you..." "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" "Because...never mind..." "Well once we stop Morder-Sun, tell me then..." "Sure..."

They run up to Morder-Sun, and started to fight. Blows, punches, magic and kicks were being thrown around; causing damage around the area. "Midnight, thought of any weak points yet?" "Just did now! Remember when you got you powers, mastered them fully and turned the thorn bush into bubbles; do it that same thing to the blue heart on his forehead!"

She did what he said without hesitating, causing his head gem to go into a bubble and turn into a necklace. It floated towards Morder-Sun; causing him to collapse. When he woke up, he tried standing; he winced and smiled. They smiled back, and Midnight told him about how his back hurt. Midnight looked at Steph and turned his head away; in sadness. He got up and was about to leave, when something grabbed his arm; it was Steph.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: speaking the truth

Steph got angry and shouted, "Where do you think you're going?! You said you'd tell me your secret, you lied to me!" Midnight looked wide eyed for being called a liar; he had never been called a liar before. "...If you want to know, follow me..." Morder-Sun looked at them and asked rudely, "Hey, what about me?!" "You can leave me and Steph alone, this is private... and don't forget the blue necklace, see ya..." "Oh yea, I forgot; bye..." and they walked in different directions.

When the duo got to the top left corner of the field where two oak trees stand with pride. The wind was blowing through grass, trees and their fur. Steph ran around the trees whilst Midnight looked at her and blushed. 'I can't hide it no more, I've gotta do this; I love her...' He walked up to Steph and pushed her gently against the tree, making her confused.

He got close to her face, hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Steph, I can't keep this secret from you; I love you..." "What?" Steph was cut off by a pair of lips on hers; Midnight was kissing her. He let go, knowing she didn't love him; his ears folded down and he collapsed onto the ground. He heard Steph's voice saying towards him with a smile, "Well if you loved me, you should have told me!"

Midnight looked at her, smiled, ran up to her and gave hug; and said, "You're mine, Steph; all mine..." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Their ears twitched from hearing the bell ring so they got up and ran; hand in hand.

When they got to form, they knocked on the door; out of breath. They walked in, sat down and sighed. They looked at each other with happiness, then looked away from each other; thinking of that weird moment they had between them and they blushed.

Silver saw everything and this made him fume and curse loudly. "Why does he get the girl and I don't?! It's not fair!!!" and he stormed off, thinking of plans to win her heart. "I will make her mine! If I can't have her nobody can!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: something to die for

When the bell went for last lesson, which was D.T.; Silver hovered in front of Steph's form group and shouted, "Where's Steph and Midnight? I'd like to talk to them..." everyone moved out of the way; only showing Midnight and Steph. "Midnight you idiot, that was meant to be my kiss, she's mine not yours!" "Who's what now? Huh, how do you-" "Know about you and Steph kissing? I saw you two and I'd never expect you, Midnight, out of all people; to actually make your move, that's a first...And by the way Steph; if I can't have you...THEN NOBODY CAN!!!"

Steph and Midnight blushed immensely from everyone looking at them and laughing. Midnight went flying of a kick in the stomach from Silver. Steph looked at them and remembered their last battle; causing her eyes to water and have tears in them. She ran over towards Midnight, giving him a close hug in protection.

Midnight tried to get up but fell down again, coughing up blood and bleeding from his back and stomach. Silver came running up towards Steph tried to land a punch; but was grabbed by her. She got up, spun Silver in the air and let him go; causing him to crash into a window. Everyone gasped and stepped back from seeing how angry Steph could get by hurting her friends; so they all ran away to tell others of about what just happened.

Midnight looked at her, seeing how ticked off she was just for one kick in the stomach, but had suddenly remembered the last battle; he coughed up more blood and started to slightly sway. Steph's eyes widened as she saw this so she ran up to him and him a kiss on the cheek; causing Midnight to find enough energy throughout his body and making him stand.

Silver started to struggle to stand, but up stood anyway and to run and jump out the window. When he was about to spin jump Midnight, two punches landed across his face. When Silver knew that he had enough, he teleported out of sight. Steph shouted out, "Don't even think of coming back again ya here?!" She turned around and saw everyone looking at her so she gave them the evil glare. Everyone trembled and Midnight said to her, "We know this isn't over..." and she only nodded in response.

Everyone went towards lesson and acted paranoid of the hedgehogs named Silver, Midnight and Steph; so they decided to stay away from them. Everyone decided from that day on that the species hedgehog was now classed as a threat. Anyone who was friends with a hedgehog would be bullied and the bullying wouldn't be stopped until they stopped being friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: festivities and fun!

3 weeks had past and it was the Christmas term where the boys would try and get the girls under the missal toe and gifts were being given out, but things were different for hedgehog related families; including Steph. Midnight walked over to her and tried to place a hand on her shoulder; but was rejected by sadness swarming around her. Midnight felt sad for seeing Steph upset so he asked her, "Come on Steph, what's the matter? You can tell me, please don't be sad..." "I feel bad and guilty for causing all of this. Because of that 1 fight, we've been isolated from the world. You probably hate me too; right?" "I don't hate you. I forgive you actually... hey look up there missal toe..."

Steph looked up and blushed, knowing what happens with missal toe so she stood up and backed away slowly which resulted with her being in a missal toe bush. Midnight saw what had happened so he ran up to her to help her up; making them both covered in missal toe. They gazed into one another's eyes and got closer. Inches away from each other, their lips had connected together and kissed sweetly but passionately.

They fell onto the grass and continued to lock lip with each other and it felt like forever of them making out; when suddenly the bell rang for 2nd lesson which was french and they were making Christmas crackers and cards. When they got to lesson, the line for french was about to go in but they made it on time. The teacher said Bonjour to Steph, so Steph smiled and said Bonjour; the teacher said the same thing but Midnight only glared and said a darkly hi.

Everyone worked on their project and had a good laugh with everyone; except with the hedgehogs, Mi-Chan and Jess-Jazz. Steph called them over but they pretended that she wasn't there so she walked up to them. "Hey guys how's it going?" "We're not meant to talk to you, Steph... we could get bullied again..." "Oh okay... cool... I'll guess I'll... see ya around..." "... yeah bye..." She walked up to Midnight and sighed, then sat down again.

When the lesson was over, Steph and Midnight was talking quietly when someone barged them out of the way so they got back and were ready to attack the furry. When Midnight turned the furry around; he saw Morder-Sun with a black eye. Morder-Sun started to tremble and tears swelled up in his eyes when Midnight smiled, Steph ran up to Morder-Sun and gave him a friendly hug. "Morder-Sun, I'm so glad to see ya! Whoa man, what happened with your eye?" "...Got punched..." "WHAT?! Who did this?!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Silver streak

"Silver's gang..." "WHAT?! Midnight, we have to tell everyone about this!" "But no one will listen!" "YES THEY WILL, TRUST ME!!!" "Steph you owe me big time!" "I know, I know..." so Steph kept an eye out for Silver whilst Midnight ran to tell the teachers. When 3rd lesson was over, Steph ran up to Midnight who was quite happy with the answer that he'd gotten. They ran to the two oak trees not knowing that Silver's gang was there with devious smiles. When Steph and Midnight heard a noise and they then sat down; thinking it was a mouse or something.

Out of nowhere, the gang ambushed them and laughed when the duo was pushed down by the gang. "I think we should pull these two apart, don't you boys? Keep the girl here but kill the boy... He, he, he..." the others smiled darkly except one who looked like he was about to cry. Silver clicked his finger and the boy who held Midnight hostage; started to kick Midnight in the stomach till he coughed up blood; which made Steph scream.

"Please let Steph go, please! You can do as you please with me, just let her go... I can't bear to see her sad..." Silver looked at him and whispered in his ear, "Well you better say goodbye, because this is the last time you'll see her again..." Midnight growled and spat on his face, and struggled to break free. Silver snarled and pick Midnight up; then stabbed him with a dagger that was covered in blue goo. Midnight screamed in pain as he was thrown onto the ground; blood flowing onto the ground. "Silver you bastard, what have you done to me?!"

"I've merely turned you into something you hate... you're going to wish you'd never been born..." Midnight felt like to feed off blood. He gasped for air as he needed others life-force. They let him go as he was stronger then before; he had the power of both a vampire and a ware hedgehog. Midnight ran over to Silver and bit his neck, taking away every part of pain and suffering that Silver had caused. Silver collapsed onto the ground; lifeless and Midnight looked for his next target. Ten minutes later, everyone but Steph and the kid that was crying; was drain from their life and on the floor. He looked at Steph, ran up to her and kissed her cheek with a blood stained muzzle; she looked at his fangs and backed away, knowing he was a vampire.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: forever loved

Midnight looked at her with confusion, then realised that he was a vampire. He sighed as he turned around and said to her, "Steph, I would never try to harm you and you know that. I now realise I'm a vampire so I'll never try to bite you; even if I was at the verge of losing control... If it'll make you happy, I'll leave..." Steph's eyes widened as he said those words to her; making her realise Midnight meant so much to her. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Midnight listen to me; I don't want you to leave. I wouldn't give a care in the world if you were a zombie; even if you were one, you'd still be there for me and would sacrifice everything for me... I think I'm lucky to have a true friend like you; because I'll be forever in your debt and you'll be forever loved by me, so I want you to stay..." Midnight looked at her with tears in his eyes and asked her, "Do I really mean so much as a true love in your life, no matter what species I am?" "Yes Midnight; because you give me the respect I deserve..."

He looked in her eyes and started crying, Steph saw and tried to comfort him; but all failed. "Midnight please cheer up; I don't want to see you sad..." he looked her and gave her a hug and cried some more; not knowing why. Her looked up at her and saw her neck; making him want more blood so he started licking her cheek with the blood on it. Steph wondered why he was cleaning her cheek; then remembered the blood so she let him lick her cheek all clean. When she snuggled midnight's chest fur, the bell went for form and when they were about to leave, they thought about the kid so they looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

They shrugged it off and Midnight carried Steph on his back and he ran to form, knocked on the door, sat down and sighed. One of the kid's could smell fresh blood so they shouted out, "That stinks, I smell fresh blood! Does anyone else?" another voice said, "I smell it too; It's like we have a vampire in here or something. Let's go smell it out!" "Yeah, lets!" This made Steph and Midnight go wide eyed have an amine sweat drop on the side of their head; then they started to tiptoe out of classroom and made it out without making a sound.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: un garde!

"That was close, Midnight; don't you agree?" "Yeah, if anyone except you see's me feed, I'll feed on them too..." "Man, you're really blood thirsty, aren't you?" They heard allot of footstep's so Midnight whispered, "Crap, run to the two oak tree's; I'll meet you there... make a puppet out of Silver and hide in one of your unpoppable, invisi-bubbles..." "Right, I'll see you there..." and with that, she was off; running for dear life. The form saw Midnight just standing there, with a smile on his face. A kid noticed a speck of blood on his face and shouted, "Miss, he's the vampire; let's get him!" "Oh, shit! I gotta catch up with Steph; eat ya later!" And he ran off as fast as he could; to catch up with Steph.

When he did, Midnight was panting and said exhaustedly, "Steph... they... know... that I'm... a vampire..." "WHAT?! Oh man what should we do?" "Turn you into a hornless diclonus..." "You've got to be taking the piss..." "Steph, I mean it..." "Fine..." Midnight grabbed Steph's shoulder and said, "You know this'll sting like hell in the morning... and you're gonna be like this for the rest of your life..." "Just get on with it..." and with that, Midnight punched her though the back; it came though her back and then he pulled his hand out. Steph did not scream, nor move; only stood there.

"Yo Steph, you okay; I hope so because I don't want you to die on me..." "...I know that's why I didn't kill you with my vectors; 21 vectors to be exact... yes as you can see, I slashed the smoking tree out of the way and part of the hill; now you and I know how far they go..." "Whoa..." In the far distance, they heard a vampire slaying mob; shouting offensive things about vampires. "Midnight; hide in the trees and wait till I kill someone; and that some will be a certain black wolf called Lincoln... I'm gonna be standing on the bodies..." "Right..."

Then Midnight jumped into the trees. The angry mob came up to Steph and asked her where Midnight was after seeing the bodies, "Well, if you must know..." and with that, she slashed Lincoln into 21 pieces with her vectors; then Midnight jumped out of the tree with a smile, and ready to attack...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: good things turn bad

The children trembled and the teacher asked them a question, "What do you want from us?" "We want everyone to be in the groups that they always used to and for them to sit where ever they want in lesson with their friends..." "I think that can be arranged, Steph..." "Thank you... now I'm happy..." out of nowhere, 4 streaks came out of nowhere; 1 white, 1 black & red, 1grey and 1 black & pink. They stopped when they saw Midnight and Steph.

"SHADOW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "Seeing how my little brother was doing!" "Apart from being part ware-hedgehog and turning into a vampire from getting stabbed; everything's just fine..." "You're brother's THE Shadow the hedgehog?! Man, you have cool siblings! I look up to Shadow!" "Well Steph you see... um... How about I introduce you to the family..." "Okay!" "the white hedgehog is his wife; Storm; Sonic's older sister, the grey hedgehog is Darkness; the older sibling and the hedgehog with the black dress, jet pack shoes and silver ringed bracelet is Wisp; the youngest..."

Shadow looked at Steph and deviously smiled. "Midnight, is Steph your girlfriend? Because if she is..." "What's it to ya, turtle legs?" "Who you calling turtle legs?" Suddenly, a blue streak stopped when he saw Steph and walked over to her. "So you're Steph? Midnight's told me about you...""Shut up, slow poke!!!" "What?!" A big blast came from the ground and Silver rose. Blank in the eyes, he walked towards 4 hedgehogs that had fought before, and got into a ballet position; ready to fight.

Steph let up to the sky and shouted out to the clouds, "Dreams of absolution, come to me as a soul sword so I can vanquish all souls and as a sacrifice I shall give up my self and me alone!" "Steph are you crazy, isn't there another way?! You won't let you!" "But Midnight; aren't you forgetting something? I said one time to you that I'd give up my life to save the world and all my friends when you recovering at my house and I didn't like violence... When I pass on, don't forget about me as I won't about you guys..." and with that the sword floated in her hand as she knew what she had to do and there was no turning back; she had to fight Silver alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: fall of a hero

Steph looked at everyone and a tear rolled down her cheek from thinking of all the friends she had made in the past and present. She held her sword with her tightest grip and was ready to strike silver; thinking of all the pain and hatred he had brought upon others. Midnight shouted at her, "Why not use your vectors?" "No matter how many times I'll strike, it won't do a thing!" "Oh... do your best like always, Steph!" "Thanks Midnight, I will!"

As soon as she stopped talking, Silver was about to attack but a punch landed on his temple by Shadow. "Go Steph, me and Sonic will cause a diversion while you get ready to strike!" "Don't leave me out, I don't want to miss out, you guys!" "Midnight? Alright let's do this!" punches landed everywhere on Silver and Steph thought of a strategy. She ran up behind Sliver and stabbed his spinal chord. He floated up in the sky and said, "Thank you Steph, for finally setting me free..." and then he was gone without a trace.

"Midnight, I have to go; I'll be waiting... I... Want to thank Shadow and Sonic for helping me... And I want to mainly thank Midnight for helping me though those tough times and for always be there for me... See you again some day again..." and she gave Midnight a kiss on the cheek; causing him to cry. "Please don't go Steph, I beg of you!" Steph started to float in the air and fade away. In her last words, she saluted and said, "See ya guy's! Thanks for everything! Midnight, I love you!"

She disappeared completely and Midnight cried on the floor. Shadow placed a hand on his shoulder and said with sadness, "Midnight, I miss her too, we all do... think about it; if she do what she did, we'd still be fighting with Silver..." "But I miss her... Steph meant so much to me-" "And you meant so much to her, but she did what was right in her heart... the dreams of other allowed her to do that because she knew you were hurting emotionally so she wanted you to get better... some day you'll realise that..."

Steph will be missed by her friends and will be remembered as a hero for sacrificing her life for what was right. When we realise someone is in pain; sometimes we help and sometimes we don't. If we don't help, it starts to tear away until we go to the problem when we fix it we feel better about ourselves.

Anonymous


End file.
